1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pen-type computer, and in particular to a pen-type computer which is capable of writing, sound-recording, and sound-playing operations, and includes a detachable earphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
For different activities people use different equipment and tools. In a lecture, for example, a person may need to take notes, or even use an audio recorder to avoid missing any lecture content. In a video conference, for another example, the participants wear headphones to communicate with each other. For user convenience, therefore, a versatile tool suitable for different activities is desirable.